Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered
by jemster23
Summary: I was well aware that coming here held a certain risk. But I had to see him again no matter the consequences. And regardless of whatever is to come I feel no fear or regret. I have made my own fate and as such accept the impending repercussions.


Title: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Summary: I was well aware that coming here held a certain risk. But I had to see him again no matter the consequences. And regardless of whatever is to come I feel no fear or regret. I have made my own fate and as such accept the impending repercussions

Disclaimer: Sadly me owns nothing twilight related.

**Hey guys,**

**So I am finally back in the land of FF (well almost). I cant tell you how much i have missed this place. Anyway this is a sneak peak of a story that popped into my head along the way. Hopefully you will like it.**

**Special thanks to Jo for all kindness :) I doubt i would have uploaded this without you're encouragement.**

Looking up, there is no mistaking the hostility in his eyes. But for the life of me I cannot tear my gaze away from him.

The Cullen's are known throughout our lands. With the war brewing between our two countries talk is inevitable. Yet no amount of speculation could have prepared me for the sheer perfection that is Edward Cullen.

To describe him as beautiful is the most severe understatement one could ever make. He is godlike, otherworldly, and dazzling to name but a few.

The very first time I saw him I was for want of a better word completely and utterly bewitched. I still am.

Even now I am short of breath. With those penetrating eyes, sculptured jaw line and hair that every girl dreams of running her fingers through, he is god amongst men.

That body of his is equally amazing too. He has the perfect body of a soldier, tall, lean and muscular.

And whilst he is everything I am meant to fear, it is that combination of strength and danger that drew me back to him.

That is the why of how I find myself in the predicament I am now in. Though I never intended for him to see me, it appears fate had other ideas.

As he looms over me menacingly I once again find myself too distracted to think clearly. From a distance he is spectacular, but up close is another matter entirely. So far I have formed no resistance; I haven't even offered a single word in my defense.  
This is so very unlike me. I have always been a fighter, stubborn as a mule as my father liked to say. Yet when facing Edward I feel weak, vulnerable and completely at his mercy.

Momentarily I look down, hoping to break the spell he has cast over me. It doesn't with my eyes downcast I can sense his eyes penetrating me.

I take a moment to reflect on my current predicament. I was well aware that coming here held a certain risk. But I had to see him again no matter the consequences. And regardless of whatever is to come I feel no fear or regret. I have made my own fate and as such accept the impending repercussions.

Taking a deep breath, my eyes once again meet his. Only this time he is wearing the strangest look. Gone is the earlier anger and hostility, and in its place there seems to be hesitancy and reluctance.

Maybe I am imagining it but his eyes have softened, almost as if he senses my defeat.

There is an eerie silence whilst he pauses, before making his choice. It seems to take forever until he comes even closer towards me, a look of grim intent written across those flawless features.

I sink back into the grass, watching, waiting for him to make his move. The seconds feel like hours. But even as he lowers his sword I don't argue, don't even protest. I don't even flinch, I just watch him with wide eyes.

They say that right before you die, your life passes before your eyes. I don't know how true that is. I can see nothing but the deepest, most beautiful and haunting green eyes I have ever come across. Eyes that will no doubt be the last thing I ever see.

But strangely enough I don't fear it. In fact I embrace it. Surely there were worst was to go than being taken by an angel.


End file.
